1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus of guiding safe driving at intersections and a method of guiding safe driving using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle driving toward an intersection has to suddenly stop or brake due to traffic signals or reckless behavior of other drivers which violate the traffic laws, at the intersection.
The safety of such a vehicle driving toward an intersection is poor due to traffic signals or reckless behavior of other drivers which violate the traffic laws, at the intersection, and thus, prevention of traffic accidents at intersections needs to be addressed.
Therefore, research into an apparatus capable of safely guiding driving through intersections, which provides guidance for safe driving so that a vehicle driving toward an intersection is safely driven, thus preventing traffic accidents, and a method of guiding safe driving using the same has been proceeding.